This Is My Story
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Naruto writes a story about his life, little by little, while all these things happen to him. ItaNaru Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Me: another ItaNaru story that popped into my head, so leave me alone! I don't care if I'm over doing this pairing! I just want the story out of my head!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ruler 06 does not and never will own Naruto. She wishes that she does, but she doesn't…Life sucks.**

'_Amongst the millions of things that could happen to him on the date of his birth, this was what he was stuck with. A male fox that acted like his father since the day that he found out about having a fox sealed inside of him, as soon as he started to cry. The fox raised him. Trained him. Taught him everything he knew. Not even the leader of the village knew his strength, power, and intelligence. The leader never knew of the child disappearing during the night to train away from disapproving eyes. Only one had ever caught him, and even started to train the boy himself._

'_Barely a month after, and his teacher left because of a crime he committed for his own reasons. The child never cared. He hid behind a smiling mask when inside, he was different. A mind full of thoughts of hatred and revenge. A heart filled with constant pain. Filled with all but cheer, hesitation, and remorse. A heart that was taken away. A heart that never received any love other than from the fox. But he did not care. All he wanted was to find his teacher again. Gain back his heart. And leave the village never to return.'_

"Alright," a red-headed man spoke. "Prologue to your life story is done and over with. We need to train now or you will falter." A sixteen-year old blond with bright blue eyes and whisker scars on his cheeks turned around to stare at the man. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties with red hair that reached about a few inches past his shoulders and eyes that put rubies to shame. "Don't give me that blank stare," he sternly said. "Come on. You need to meet with your teammates anyway."

"Why should I care?" his empty calm tone met the man's ears. "They are weak. He doesn't teach me anything. I know more then him. Along with those other two."

"Still, you need to keep your mask up, Naruto," the man replied.

"Kyuubi, my mask is pointless. It will soon crack and be destroyed."

"You don't know that for sure," Kyuubi slightly growled. "It may be soon, it may not. But until it does, we need to stick to our charade. Me being the sealed demon that has yet to break its bonds and you the cheerful host who could care less."

"I don't see the point of it anymore," Naruto said in the same blank tone as he continued to write. _'He grew older, never changing his appearance or personality. His life remained as it has before he met his teacher. The fox remaining to act like an overprotective father.'_

"Naruto, the point of the mask is to hide your real self in order to protect yourself."

"What if I won't want to hide anymore?" the blond asked, his pen still scratching the half covered paper. _'After a life of hiding, the child wanted to reveal himself for what he really was. He no longer wanted to wear his lying, smiling mask. He wanted to be respected, but feared. It wouldn't matter to him if he was feared or not. He planned to leave soon.'_

"You'll be asking for harassment."

"I get it anyway without asking." _'He was tired of having things that were intended to kill him thrown at him. Constant poisoning attempts. Murder attempts. 'Trickery'. Rapes.'_

"But you'll be asking for more if you break your mask."

"It's too late, Kyuubi," Naruto stated. "It's been broken since last night." _'The story of the child will be told. He cared not if other pitied him or hated him. He wanted nothing more but to pour his heart out.'_

"I cannot undo the past, Naruto," Kyuubi softly spoke, resting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't help last night. But they had charms and talismans to subdue me."

"I don't blame you," the blond reassured the fox. _'Since the night of the first gang rape, the child's mask broke. All his anger – his hate and rage – was revealed to the village. This is my story. The story of Uzumaki Naruto.'_

**Me: I no it's short, but it's a prologue. Leave me a few reviews and I'll make the next chapter longer.**


	2. chapter 1

**Me: ok, Dragon Ruler got reviews so Dragon is happy! Now readers will b happy with new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: who told u I owned Naruto? They're a liar! LIAR I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched angrily as she pointed accusingly at the blond. "Why are you so late?! Kakashi-sensei got here before you!" Naruto ignored the shriek form the pink-haired teen. His face was blank and his once bright blue eyes were empty. "Answer me!"

"Give me on good reason why I should," Naruto challenged in an even tone.

Sakura scowled before noticing Naruto's change of clothing. It was almost completely black, but had a few other colors of a dark shade. A dark grey muscle shirt that had its collar ripped off, showing more of the blonde's tan neck and a little of his chest, and it sleeves ripped away as well. His black slacks, hugging his hips, lighten a little the further down they went on his legs until they reached his feet at a blood red color, the bottom covering his black ninja shoes. Over his grey shirt was a black vest with six pockets – three on each side – with nine red-orange streaks. Around his neck was a silver pendant for the kanji 'fox' and on his left wrist was a black sweatband with a red nine-tailed fox on it.

"If you give me no reason, then I don't need to tell you," Naruto calmly said, his fingers playing with the silver pendant as he watched the sun shine off of it.

"Naruto, why are you so late?" Kakashi asked this time.

"One reason why I should tell you."

"Dobe, just say that you overslept," Sasuke nearly growled.

"And why are you dressed like that?!" Sakura screeched again. "Only Sasuke can dress dark!"

"Shut up," Naruto growled, his eyes fixated into a deadly glare that promised death. "Who do you think you are? Telling me what to wear and what not to. I don't see you wearing a badge saying 'Fashion Police'. But if one saw you, you would be arrested and sent to jail for the rest of your life."

Sakura looked as though she was struck on the face before placing her hand over her chest in an offended manner. "Why I never!"

"Act mature when you quit acting like a whore," Naruto said in his blank tone, turning his head somewhere else.

"What is it with you?" Sasuke asked before Sakura or Kakashi could say anything. "Where's our smiling idiot?"

"Dead," came the blonde's empty reply. "Don't ask for him back. After all, he was nothing but a mask."

"A mask?" three voices repeated. Sakura and Sasuke stared at him strangely as Kakashi tore his exposed eyes away from his perverted novel.

"It is none of your concern. It never was." He turned back towards them, his empty eyes sending shivers up their spines. "I'm strong enough. I only came to let you know that Team Seven should find a new teammate. I quit." He turned around and walked off into the surrounding woods. "They can't know," Naruto muttered under his breath, his hand resting on his stomach.

"Naruto," Kyuubi called out as he stepped from the shadows. "There are a couple of options about that."

"How did it even happen at all?" Naruto asked, looking up at the red-head.

"It's my fault," Kyuubi admitted after a sigh. "I knew the feelings you have for a certain someone, and your yearning for a family. I messed with your body a couple weeks ago and gave you female reproductive organs." He tensed up, like he was expecting Naruto to hit him or yell, but no sound or strike was made.

"You did it because you thought it would make me happy in the future." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes," the fox demon replied with a guilty tone. "I didn't know that someone would do that to you when the organs were fully functional, though."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "What are the options?"

"Well, one is that I can send me chakra into you to cause you to have a miscarriage." Naruto growled with a glare in his eyes. "Or! I can use my chakra to change the other half of the child's DNA to match mine."

"So the child would be ours?"

"Unless I get someone else's DNA before you're two months along." Another moment of silence that seemed to last forever. "You can keep it the same," Kyuubi added in a third option.

"No," Naruto replied. "I'll take the second option. But if we see him again before the end of the second month, and tell him what has happened, will you change the DNA again to match his?"

"If it would make you happy, Naruto," Kyuubi replied before the blond stepped towards him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I was a ninja. A dead last in everyone's eyes. But things change after a while. A dead last doesn't want to remain as such when he knows his true power. And as powerful as I was, I didn't want to remain as a dead last. Everyone favored someone else because he was the 'last' of his clan. But he knows that one other, his older brother, was still alive, so he is not last. And if I ever get lucky, the Uchiha clan would increase by one more.'_

"Why do you keep writing that?" Kyuubi asked from his perch on the bed with a piece of cooked meat in his mouth.

"It takes my mind off things sometimes and makes me forget the rest of the world," Naruto replied while he still wrote. _'But that would be if I got very lucky. After all, my teacher, the one I truly care for, was a part of a criminal organization. Finding him and speaking to him without any of his companions attacking me would be difficult.'_

"All you're doing is writing about your life or your thoughts," the fox pointed out. "One or the other."

"A little of Column A and a little of B." '_So what was I to do? I was stuck. He can't go anywhere outside of the base without his partner and I can't sneak in, no matter how stealthy I really was. There were plenty of options, but every one of them seemed more ridiculous and impossible then the last. No one could help me narrow it down to the most perfect plan.'_

"So your life and your thoughts?"

"Pretty much." _'Even though the fox was no longer sealed inside of me, he rarely helped me with my thoughts and planning. He'll point things out from time to time, but never truly help me. He believes that I should figure things out on my own.'_

"So why would you want to write that? Do you plan on doing something to make history and want others to know your side of the story incase anyone messes it up out of pure spite for you?"

Naruto didn't say a word. He just kept writing. _'He was sealed in me at first. Training me from age six. Because of him teaching me, I was able to find a way to break the seal without killing myself. The Akatsuki, the criminal organization where my teacher is, extract demons from their seals, killing the host in the process. They can't come after me if I am no longer a demon host. And Kyuubi has a mind of his own now. He won't obey anyone, even if he was bound by chains and shocked every time he disobeyed. Coming after me now was pointless. They just didn't know that yet.'_

"We should leave Konoha," Kyuubi stated. "Who the hell cares if you broke your mask or not and show your real self? Konoha wouldn't notice that easily. They would just think that they've been doing a good job making you miserable and continue their harassing."

"That may be true," Naruto softly spoke, the pen freezing on its spot. "It is true. But where do we go?"

Kyuubi was silent for a minute. "Kurogakure - The Village Hidden in the Dark. Demons, demon hosts, half-demons, even humans that are no longer accepted in their own villages live there. It's one of the biggest villages around that no one has ever seen. It cannot be found unless someone has already been there once before."

"Then how do we find it?"

"Naruto, I'm a demon," the fox pointed out. "A nine-tailed fox demon. Demons are lucky to even reach eight tails! I'm the Ruler of the Demons. A king in their eyes. I ruled over Kurogakure before I left and attacked Konoha."

"Why did you do that, anyway? I don't care much for this village, but I am curious."

Ruby eyes glared at the ceiling. "I have my own reasons."

"They killed someone close to you, didn't they?"

"My brothers and sisters. Mother and father. I only have one sister left. It happened when I was young. My sister, Kara, and I managed to escape the humans. But we were too young and small to take revenge for our fallen kin."

Naruto was silent, staring out the window when Kyuubi finished speaking. "We'll go to Kurogakure, then," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "And we'll stay there." He turned back towards the nearly full paper. One more line and the front side would be completely covered. _'Maybe soon, I can see him again.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Tsunade bluntly replied.

"But Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled. "I have to leave Konoha!"

"Why?" the Hokage asked before drinking a little sake.

"Reasons of my own," the blond growled, the scent of the sake irritating his nose. "But I have to go!"

"Naruto, I can't let you leave without a good reason. And the Akatsuki is still out there! They could abduct you in a heartbeat if you leave Konoha."

'I'd rather they abduct me then stay here,' Naruto mentally stated before speaking out loud. "They wouldn't bother me once they learn that Kyuubi's seal can't be broken," the teen said with a smug smirk. He wasn't going to tell that the seal was already gone and Kyuubi was living with him in his apartment. Who knows how Tsunade would react to that?!

"But they don't know that," Tsunade pointed out.

"Yet," Naruto added.

"No, Naruto."

"You don't understand, Tsunade!" Naruto snapped, his mask off in front of the Hokage so she could see his deathly glare, as he slammed his hands onto the desk. "I have to leave! It's not safe here for me anymore! It never was in the first place!"

"If I don't understand," Tsunade calmly said, "then why don't you enlighten me?"

Naruto growled, his teeth scrapping together as his eyes narrowed, making his glare more dangerous. He pushed himself off of the desk, stomping over to the other side of the room where he pressed an arm against the wall and his forehead on that arm. He tried to calm himself down. Trying to stop his nails from digging into his palms. Trying to stop his teeth from tearing his lip. With a deep and loud sigh that sounded more like a light growl, he turned and sat down on a nearby chair. "I can't tell you," he said in a calm tone after a couple of breaths.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked, curious as to what Naruto was hiding.

"I just can't!"

"Well then, I can't allow you to leave Konoha until you give me a good excuse."

"Damn you, you stupid grandma!" Naruto snapped, jumping to his feet in a split second. "If I can't tell you, then it has to be a good enough reason for me to leave this damn village! This place isn't safe for me! It never was! It never will be! I'm only safe around Itachi!!" He gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth with his eyes wide. How could he just slip like that in a rage?!

"Naruto, could you repeat that last part?"

"No. If you didn't catch I the first time –"

"I did catch it, but I was hoping my ears were playing a trick on me. Did you just say you feel safe around Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes stared at her, his palm not completely off his lips, but still covering his mouth from view. "He took care of me," the blond said. "The happiest month of my entire life was with him before he killed his clan and left. I don't care for his reasons. But even when I saw him again, before Jiraiya and I found you, I felt safe in his presence. He knew that. He didn't say anything, but I know he knew that. He's always known how I've felt about him. He's known that I only feel safe and comfortable around him." His hand lowered from his mouth to down his neck until he wrapped his fingers around the fox pendant. "He gave me this so I would feel safe even without him around. It barely works, now."

Tsunade was silent, her eyes calculating the look on Naruto's face. It seemed calm, but his eyes made it look like he was remembering his time with Itachi while he played with his pendant. "Naruto," she called to him, snapping him away from his thoughts. "My decision remains the same."

Naruto glared, his lips curling back a little with a growl through his teeth, giving him the image of an enraged fox. He sharply turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut with a thundering thud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Even though the leader of my village told me no, I will leave eventually. Konoha is not where I will see Itachi, my teacher, again. And Konoha was no safe place for me or my child. My life in Konohagakure was coming to an end. My new life in Kurogakure would soon start. Itachi would hopefully be with me again. My child's DNA would be changed to match his through a spell that Kyuubi knows before the second month. As long as those things happen, I wouldn't mind if I died. I would die happy.'_

"You make it sound like you're willing to commit suicide," Kyuubi commented as he read over the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm not trying to make it sound like that," Naruto blankly said as he continued to write. _'Though if I died, others would probably feel bad and I would feel guilty wherever I go because of those I left behind.'_

"Understatement."

Naruto ignored the fox. _'Maybe I wouldn't die so soon after everything I have wanted happens. Maybe I would continue to live happily. Right now, I don't truly know.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE AKATSUKI HEADQUATERS**

"Report," Pein said in a commanding tone.

Itachi and Kisame stood in front of him; Kisame gripping the hilt of his Samehada while Itachi just stared blankly, hiding any rage under. "The Kyuubi has been released," Itachi said. "The seal on it had been broken. He still stays around his former host, but I doubt that we can capture him and bend his power to your will. His is a nine-tailed demon that is no longer sealed. He has no restraint on his powers now."

Pein growled a little from the news. "And of the other demon hosts?"

"No trace of them yet," Kisame replied with a shrug. "Their sealed demons might be dormant and no one knows if someone else is a demon host or not."

"Damn," the Leader swore, slamming his fist into a wall. "Leave!"

Itachi and Kisame didn't need to be told twice. It wasn't that they were afraid of him. They knew they could easily overpower him. It was just that they didn't like that guy. "Wonder how he would react when he hears of how you get the information," Kisame said once they were in the hallway. "Spying on that kid and not even taking him before the seal broke."

"I don't see the point in telling him that," Itachi said in a bored tone.

"Going to see him again tonight?"

"Not tonight. Pein would get suspicious if I disappear every night, or every other night."

"And the fox might catch you."

"That, too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"Done packing?" Kyuubi asked when Naruto threw a backpack plump with items onto the couch.

"One more thing," Naruto replied before picking up a folder filled with papers and stuffed it into the backpack. "Done."

"Then let's go." Naruto nodded, following the fox out the door after leaving a note on the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: c? I promised a longer chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I thank you all for the reviews. If you are wondering why I am not acting like a spazz, it is because of nice relaxing music. In my book, Evanescence or Within Temptation. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, do you really think I would be writing fanfictions?**

'_The way to Kurogakure, according to Kyuubi, would be about five days travel. We've been traveling for four. He said we were close, but I want to know how close. A hundred miles? Fifty? A hundred fifty? He wasn't answering me at the time. The last village we stopped at, we discovered in the bingo books that I was marked down as an S-Class Missing-Nin. It wasn't really that much of a surprise. Tsunade wouldn't be able to hold the council off forever. Eventually, they would get to do what everyone in my old village wanted. For me to be killed on sight. But Kyuubi said that they wouldn't find us where we were going. I didn't care how much longer it took. As long as I was somewhere safe for my child. _

'_Everyday, I keep hoping that Itachi would appear out of nowhere. I haven't seen him in so long, it was tearing me apart. My heart aches with every thought of him. Kyuubi said that I've been getting a little annoying, always looking around like I was expecting Itachi to pop out of nowhere. I've barely gotten any sleep at night because I keep thinking that even a twig snapping could be him coming closer. I should quit getting my hopes up. Even if he doesn't show up before the two months end, I wouldn't mind. He would be with me again. That's all that really matters to me.'_

"I can't believe that you're working on that even when we travel," Kyuubi said, walking into the campsite with a deer carcass over his shoulders before he dropped it down by the blazing fire. "Do you ever give that thing a break?"

"I want to write down things while they're still fresh in my mind," Naruto replied, closing the folder before tucking it back into the backpack. "What made you think we could eat a buck by ourselves?"

"Because you're pregnant," Kyuubi pointed out. "And until we can get some of Itachi's blood or something to change that child's DNA, it'll be part fox, meaning you'll be craving for rabbits or whatever kind of meat you can find."

"You would know this how?"

"Because my older brother from a litter before the one I was born with had a girlfriend and got her pregnant. Cute little kit, too." He gave a small chuckle as he tore away the deer's skin. "Was just five years old when my oldest brother and his mate left. Last time I saw my nephew. And he could already go running around catching his own game. We just never let him skin his catch or put it near the fire since that one time."

"What time?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his bent legs before resting his chin on them. He enjoyed it when Kyuubi told stories of his past. It allowed him to understand the fox a little more.

"Well, he caught some fish when he was about four years old. Demon children develop quickly, so he was already talking and stuff like that. He says that he wants to hunt for himself. Just because I'm a fire fox doesn't mean everyone in my family is. Like Kara, for example. She's half water. Don't ask, but my dad had a mistress, who died a couple years before my family did, along with my mother, who was his lawful wife. Anyway, my nephew goes jumping into the first river we come by. Didn't work as well as he planned since there were fish in that water bigger then him. Mind you, he was hunting in his human form.

"Second river, nothing but a few poisonous water snakes that he hid behind us from. Big brother took care of those things every time one got to close. Third river we came by, he made sure to check before he jumped in." Naruto snickered a little bit while Kyuubi chuckled lightly. "When he does jump in, he comes back out after five minutes with two fish in each hand. He wanted to place them near the fire himself. Here's a little fact about my brother's mate: she was a forest fox. So pretty much, my nephew could deal with fire, but couldn't at the same time. He burned his hand when he tried to get the fish closer so they would cook faster."

Naruto tried not to laugh out loud, but he couldn't help it. "Well, most fox kits are that way, I guess," Kyuubi stated, tearing off a piece of meat before putting it in the boiling pot above the fire. "I'm curious how your kit would behave when it's older."

"Well, if we don't see Itachi before the end of the second month, then it'll probably behave like another fox kit. But if we do see him before then, the baby would act like any other human baby would. At least until it gets old enough to develop a personality. I could care less, though. As long as it's healthy, I don't really care how it behaves when it's older."

Kyuubi sighed lightly, sounding more like he was exhaling. "Well, hopefully, Itachi will find us or we'll find him before the second month ends."

"One can only hope. But even if we don't, I wouldn't mind. He would still be with me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Naruto nearly yelled when they reached the silver and bronze gates of Kurogakure. The bronze was etched onto the silver gates in the shape of an eye with a slit pupil like a fox's and four lines going through the eye. "That's the sign of the village?"

"Fox's eye," Kyuubi replied. "Stands for who the ruler is. The four lines represent what all lives in the village. Demons, demon hosts, half demons, and humans that left their villages or feel unwanted. Notice how each of the lines are the exact same length. That's because no one considers themselves better then everyone else in the village. Demons don't think they're above everyone else. Humans don't think that they're smarter. No one neglects anyone. Kurogakure has always been that way since my ancestors ruled over."

"So you're of royal blood?"

"I guess you can say that," Kyuubi chuckled before the gates opened up and the two walked through. Naruto was surprised of the way the village looked as well. Many of the houses were two or three stories high. Shops large and filled with products and customers. In the distance, Naruto could see a huger mansion that seemed about five or six floors. He couldn't tell from so far away. Everyone seemed pretty friendly, always taking a little time out of their day to greet each other. Some even greeted Kyuubi and called them 'Milord'. It surprised Naruto that no one thought that Kyuubi disappearing for sixteen years meant that he was dead.

Kyuubi chuckled when he noticed Naruto's confused look. "They don't think I'm dead because during my rule, I disappeared a lot for about fifty years before coming back," the fox explained. "Either that, or they heard of me being possibly dead, but my sister told them otherwise. She's a little bit of a Seer. Heck, she probably already knows we're here and why I brought you along."

"Would it be a bad thing that I'm with you?" Naruto asked, curiously staring at the demon.

"Not really. I'm just not one that normally brings home others."

When they reached the large mansion that Naruto saw from a distance, he knew he was wrong about the size. It was more like nine or ten floors. The outside looked like white gold, golden statues of foxes sitting near the entrance. Balconies were underneath almost every large window, casting long shadows onto the white walls. When they entered the mansion, Naruto was half expecting the inside to be white as well, but it wasn't. Red curtains or drapes hanging from the ceiling or in front of windows, flowing calmly with each gust of wind, and portraits decorating the tan walls.

The floor was a greenish color, designed to make it look like one was walking on grass that laid flat on the ground. Thick pillars of ivory rose from the floor all the way to the ceiling, a spiral of gold that looked like vines wrapped around each one of them. "Brother," an angelic voice called out before Naruto tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look at a woman about Kyuubi's age in appearance. But who really knew how old a demon was since they always look so young? She had long blue hair that reached her knees, flowing slightly so it made it look like her hair was water with red bands that kind of ruined the effect. Her eyes were a silver color with specks of blue and green.

Her outfit, however, Naruto was starting to wonder how Kyuubi could deal with his sister dressed like that. Her shining dress reflected light like water would the sun, but that wasn't what had Naruto bothered. Most of the dress was see-through. The only parts that were covered where her chest and her hips to about a couple inches past her thighs. And even then, one could see a little bit through it. Around her neck was a thin black choker with a blue crystal shaped like a teardrop and connected to it by a chain under the gem was a red crystal in the same shape, then a green one, a clear one, and last a black one. Like there was one for each element.

"Kara," Kyuubi greeted before wrapped his arms around his sister. "Saw us coming, did you?"

"As well as other things," the vixen replied, returning the embrace before they pulled apart. "Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" Naruto nodded. "I am glad to have met you. It's a wonder how to can deal with my brother so well."

"High tolerance, I guess," Naruto joked with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Kara giggled a little bit. "I sense distress in you, Naruto. What is wrong?"

"You probably already know," Kyuubi muttered, but clear enough for Kara and Naruto to understand him.

"You're right, brother. I do know. But don't worry, Naruto. He'll come to you sooner then you think."

"Can you see things at will or do you just get flashes?" Naruto asked.

"Both."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Kurogakure wasn't like I expected it to be when we arrived. It was much better. I went into the village from time to time to explore the shops and see if there was anything interesting. I met a couple more demons hosts that were just like me: not wanted in their old village. Their seals, unlike mine, were still in tact, though. And both of them were twins. I could tell what kind of demon was sealed in them just by the way they spoke. They had a two-headed snake sealed in them. I'm curious how one demon with two heads got sealed into twins. They kind of reminded me of Orochimaru, but not evil or anything like that. They were actually pretty fun to hang around with. Kyuubi never told me to not be around them._

'_One was named Taku and the other was Riku. Both had black hair and very pale skin. Paler then Sasuke, but not as pale as Orochimaru. Their eyes were more of a mischievous purple and the only markings on their faces was a scar that went from their foreheads down to their chins. Taku had his on the left side of his face and Riku had his on the right. They were the first real friends I've ever made since Itachi. And like everyone else in the village, they were pretty nice. And very well trained like ninjas. As it turns out, Kurogakure wasn't just a village where people and demons can go to live in peace. It was also a ninja village that was rarely heard of. Taku and Riku were both Chunnin, but they acted like they were still Genin sometimes. And since they were short a teammate, I joined their team. But Kyuu said after the pregnancy._

'_If there would ever be one thing that I would never regret, it would be leaving Konoha and coming here. Kurogakure was a paradise for me. Kyuubi still acted like an overprotective father often. Kara was like a sweet older sister of mine, but I often called her Aunt Kara, and that made her smile. I liked her. She was pretty friendly, but also secretive sometimes. Though, like Kyuubi, she had some stories, too. And most of them involved crazy or embarrassing things that Kyuubi had done in the past. That was when he stepped in and said that was enough story-telling for a while. Like I said, everyone was nice. And one would never know what happened next in this village of insanity. It as nice, but sometimes, it got pretty insane. Like a large party.'_

"That would be one way to describe our village," a voice said behind Naruto, causing the blond to jump in surprise before he whirled around to see a pair of identical grinning faces.

"Geez, guys," Naruto nearly growled. "You done giving me heart attacks?"

"No!" the twins replied at the same time. "What are you working on, Naruto?" the one on the right asked.

"Life story," Naruto replied as he closed the folder that he turned into a booklet a while ago. "Just something I can pour my heart into." He looked back up at the two, his blue eyes switching back and forth between them. "Ok, I still can't tell who's who."

"I'm Taku!" the left twin chirped.

"And I'm Riku!" the one of the right exclaimed.

"You should be able to tell with our scars," Taku stated, tapping the scar that was covered by his ebony hair. Riku did the same.

"Well your hair is covering them," Naruto pointed out. "Hard to see a scar when your hair is covering them."

"At least your hair isn't covering yours," Riku said, poking Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto swatted the hand away with a smirk. "What's going on?"

"There's a couple of guys here!" both the twins said at the same time. "One looks like a fish!" Taku added.

"And the other has markings under his eyes," Riku said. "And his eyes were red."

"Itachi and Kisame!" Naruto exclaimed before he bolted towards the village.

The twins looked at each other before sprinting off after him. "You know them, Naruto?" Riku asked once the twins caught up..

"Yeah," the blond replied. "Itachi was my teacher for a month back in my old village. He was the only one who ever truly accepted me back then. Kisame's his partner in the Akatsuki. It would be best for you guys to not go near them if they're here for the reason that I think."

"What's the reason?" Taku asked this time.

"The leader of the Akatsuki is after demon hosts to extract the demons inside of them and bend those demons powers to his own will. I nearly lost my friend from Sunagakure because of them. The way they got the demons out kills the host. Gaara died, but an old woman we had with us gave her own life to bring him back. The old woman was also the grandmother of another Akatsuki member."

"If the Akatsuki is dangerous, then why are you going towards them?" the twins asked at the same time. Sometimes, Naruto wondered if they said things perfectly at the same time because they had ESP or something.

"The seal on Kyuubi broke," Naruto pointed out., "And if Itachi really wanted to capture me, he would have done so the first time." 

"So you're sure that it's safe for you to be near them?" Riku asked.

"As soon as they find out that Kyuubi isn't sealed anymore, yeah," the blond replied before he and the twins broke out of the trees and into the village. The calm atmosphere that was normal in the village was now tense and full of anxiousness. Some demons were watching from rooftops, as well as half demons, while others growled or gathered their family to protect them. Naruto and the twins kept leaping from rooftop to rooftop before the three came to a sudden stop. Blue and violet eyes watched the two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds outlines by a thick white line on each one. Taku and Riku stared at the tallest with a strange look, but Naruto kept his eyes on the other. He knew who it was.

"Stay here," Naruto told the twins before he leapt down. Itachi and Kisame turned around when they heard a nearly silent thud. "What are you doing around here?" the blond asked.

"Followed," Kisame replied with a smirk.

"Didn't answer the question."

"We already know about Kyuubi's seal, Naruto," Itachi stated.

"So you know it broke?"

"Yes."

"So why are you here then?"

"Pein wanted us to start searching for the other demon hosts," Kisame said. "Like hell we're going to tell him we found a village of demons so he can attempt take over."

"Meaning?"

"We're not kidnapping anyone," Itachi replied. "And we won't tell Pein about this village. You can drop the act of us being enemies."

"How do I know if you're tricking me or not?" Naruto asked in an unsure tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Want me to sign my name in blood?"

"You're actually being sarcastic," Naruto said. "I can take you to my and Kyuubi's place and we can talk there. But you have to promise not to steal or kidnap."

"Promise," Kisame said with a toothy grin while Itachi just nodded once.

"Alright then," he sighed before looking over to the rooftop that he leapt down from. "Taku!" he called out. "Riku! You guys wanna come?" The twins cheered before they leapt down from the rooftop, landing on both sides of the blond. "Proper introduction. Taku and Riku, meet Itachi, my old teacher from my childhood, and his partner in the Akatsuki, Kisame, whom I call 'Fishy' behind his back." Kisame growled. "Itachi and Kisame, meet Taku and Riku. Twins and both are hosts of the two-headed snake. You don't kidnap them. And don't ask me how they are both hosts of one demon. They just are!" Taku and Riku started to snicker behind their hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what made you come here?" Itachi asked, looking over to the blond. They had spoken with Kyuubi and the fox said that as long as they didn't cause trouble, Itachi and Kisame could stay for a night or two. Taku and Riku got along real well with Kisame. More like played pranks on him whenever they had a chance. Now the twins were gone, Kisame was somewhere, Kyuubi was in his office, and Naruto and Itachi were walking alone in a hall that led towards Naruto's room. "Kyuubi advised you to tell me something. What was he talking about?"

Naruto sighed, not really sure how to tell Itachi what happened that made him leave sooner then he would have in his original plan. "Well," Naruto began. "A few nights before I left, a group of villagers came into my apartment and had their way with me." Itachi's red eyes narrowed dangerously. "And because Kyuubi was screwing around with my insides, I now have functional female reproductive organs and got pregnant."

"So you're carrying a child of a total stranger?"

"Not really. See, Kyuubi used a spell to change the baby's DNA to match his. It can be changed again before my second month, but we need another's DNA for the spell."

"Use mine then." Naruto looked up at Itachi in surprise. It didn't even take much convincing. "If you want, that is."

"I was hoping that you would allow it to happen, Itachi," Naruto admitted in a calm tone. "Let's talk to Kyuubi about it tomorrow. Maybe you can leave the Akatsuki and stay here. In Kurogakure! With me."

Itachi smiled softly, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. "I wouldn't mind that." Naruto returned the smile before resting his head on Itachi's side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Just like Kara said, Itachi came sooner then I thought. I'm not really complaining about that. In less then 24 hours, Kyuubi will do the spell to change the baby's DNA again to match Itachi's. But I'm worried about one thing. The baby's DNA will be changed a second time. Is changing the child's DNA so much dangerous? Unhealthy? Would it cause the child to be born different? I can't help but worry about that. I hope that the baby will be fine, even though its genetics are being screwed around with a couple times.'_

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders as he looked at the blonde's neat handwriting over the spike locks.

"Just my life story," the blond replied. "From my point of view. I started it a few days ago." Itachi gave a small hum as his Sharingan eyes scanned over the amount of words that were already showed. "I don't really think I've got everything down that good, but I'm trying to get everything right. I think I screwed a couple things up, though."

"Good enough," Itachi said. "But you need to sleep for now."

"I guess so," Naruto yawned, closing the booklet while Itachi let him go before he stood and walked over to the large bed. He pulled back the dark red veil, climbing onto the cushioned bed with his knees first. Near the headboard were a couple of large fluffy pillows surrounded by golden cushions, and on the wall above was a picture of the sun: a circle with swerved lines around it. Strings of red and black beads hung from the ceiling, both ends of each string connected to the roof. Itachi climbed onto the bed as Naruto got under the thick red, orange, and black covers before Itachi removed his cloak and fishnet shirt. He laid close to the blond, hi chest against Naruto's back and his arms around the teen's waist.

"Itachi?" Naruto whispered.

"Hn," was all Itachi said.

"You're only going along with changing the baby's DNA so I would be happy, aren't you?"

"That's part of it."

"What's the other part that?"

"I guess that would be because I wouldn't mind having a few kids with you. Time I stopped being a part of the Akatsuki. What is important to me would have to be you." Naruto turned over onto his other side, smiling a little, before softly pressing his lips against Itachi's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: voila! Chapter 3! And a fluff! And Itachi and Naruto are united once again! T-T ** **tears of happiness. Anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: i snuck onto my computer at home and now i update at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Whatever gave you the idea that I did!**

'_Kisame left in the morning, and it was now afternoon. He promised not to tell Pein, the Akatsuki leader, about Kurogakure and that Itachi was leaving the Akatsuki. I can only imagine how Pein would react about his best not being a part of the organization anymore. Itachi doesn't seem to really care about this. If someone from the Akatsuki comes after him, he could fight them off easily. Not to mention that since Kyuubi told the villagers of the Akatsuki, none of them would allow anyone dressed in black cloaks with red clouds in the village except for Kisame because he was fine.'_

"Naruto," a feminine voice called to the blond before Naruto looked over towards the doorway of the large library, seeing Kara there in a dress like her blue one, but a silver color now. Naruto was wondering how many dresses she had that were the same design.

"Hey, Kara," Naruto replied. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just thought you would like to know that Kyuubi won't be doing anything in about ten minutes, so that gives you and Itachi enough time to ask him to do the spell."

"Okay. Thanks, Kara." The vixen nodded with a small smile on her lips before she turned away. "Kara?" She stopped in her footsteps and looked over her shoulder towards the blond. "You choose what you want to see, right? I mean whose future you want to see. Or can you not control the things that you see?"

"Sometimes I can control it," Kara replied. "Other times, I cannot."

"Can you predict something for me?" Kara turned around completely, nodded a little. "I'm just worried that changing my baby's DNA a couple times would be dangerous for it. Will it be born healthy?" Kara seemed to have been staring off into space for a couple minutes before she smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks. That takes a load off my mind."

"I'm glad. But I better go now."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Anytime," was all she said before she walked out of the room.

Naruto went back to the paper and started to scratch the pen on it again. _'At least Kara's always around to take a few loads off my mind and make me feel better about things. It's like she knows what I want to hear, but she can't lie about anything. Either that's just her, or that's the way most demons are because I have seen plenty of demons that don't lie about anything. I'm really glad I came here to Kurogakure. Everything always seems to go along just fine in this village.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How long did it take you to convince him?" Kyuubi asked, leaning his head back a bit as he stared at the blond and Itachi.

"No convincing needed," Itachi said before Naruto could reply.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that means that later on in the future, you will not regret agreeing to this. Am I right?" Itachi nodded. "One thing first," the fox said, his ruby eyes fixing into a glare. "If you do anything to upset Naruto, I will kill you. If you take that child away from him, I will kill you. Am I understood?" Another single nod. Kyuubi's glare vanished as he rose from his spot. "Alright then," he sighed. "Naruto, lay down on the couch. Itachi, I'm going to need some of your blood." Naruto did as he was told, heading over to the dark blue couch while Itachi pulled out a kunai and cut his finger.

Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, Itachi already standing beside the couch, before taking the brunet's finger and wiping some of the blood off. He knelt down next to Naruto's side, sliding up his shirt to show the blonde's stomach, before tracing his blood coated finger over the tan skin. One line at a time, he kept taking blood from Itachi's still bleeding finger before tracing on the stomach again until there was a triangle pointed upwards with a line going through the middle of it and a line below that one. Around the blood picture was a full circle, small lines pointed inwards along it.

Kyuubi spoke softly in a language that Naruto nor Itachi had heard before until the blood lines gave a faint glow and seeped into Naruto's skin. "Done," Kyuubi said, standing to his feet. "Give it a few minutes before Itachi's blood reaches the kid, but the DNA should be changed by the end of the day. You can go ask Kara if it has or hasn't later on."

Naruto smiled before he leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi. "Thanks, Kyuu," he lowly said. Kyuubi smirked, ruffling up the already messy blond locks

"It's nothing, Naruto," the fox replied. "I just want you to be happy. Now how about you and Itachi go get reacquainted for a while, ok?"

"Perverted fox," Naruto muttered while Itachi smirking a little bit.

"Hey, I'm a fox," Kyuubi pointed out.

"One question, though," Naruto said, pulling away from the red-headed demon. "What language were you speaking?"

"Demon language. If you want, I can teach you and Itachi how to speak it in case anyone from your old village finds you and you two are planning an escape and they can't understand a word you say."

Naruto looked over to Itachi, who nodded, before back at the kitsune. "Yeah. If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Two Months Later

----------------------------------------------------------------

'_It's been a little over two months since Kyuubi and I started to live in Kurogakure before Itachi found us. The baby's been doing fine, and I have been suffering the pains of pregnancy. I keep saying that I'm getting fat, but Itachi says otherwise, my feet get sore, hips hurt, and the worst thing of all, morning sickness. And Itachi is chuckling at my suffering from time to time. I often kick him for that. I guess there are just some things that no one can really control, not matter how much they want to. Kyuubi's been teaching Itachi and me the language of demons, and so far, we're pretty close to fluent._

'_Like I call him '__**Anak**__', which means 'My mate'. He calls me '__**Monok**__', which means 'My uke'. I hate it when he calls me that around Kyuubi, the twins, and even around Kara! Kara just smiles, so I don't have that big of a problem with Itachi calling me that around her. Kyuubi and the twins, on the other hand, poke fun at me all the time. I have often wanted to strangle Taku and Riku, but I'll just have to deal with them.'_

"I thought you liked it when I called you **Monok**," Itachi's voice met the blonde's ear before arms wrapped around his shoulders. Itachi did that often.

"I do, **Anak**," Naruto replied. "But it gets very annoying when Taku, Riku, and Kyuubi are poking fun at me every time they hear you call me that. Can't you just call me **tunok** when they're not around?" **(Me: '**tunok**' means '**your uke**'. U no what? When they speak demon language, it'll be written in English, but bold. I'll write **Anak** and **Monok** from time to time, along with a few other words.)**

"Just ignore them if they get on your nerves."

"Wish it was that easy," Naruto grumbled as he closed the booklet. "My nerves are easily got on."

"That's just the hormones, love. Your mood swings are getting quite ridiculous, by the way."

"I do not have mood swings!" Naruto growled.

"Admit it. You do."

"Do not," Naruto whined this time.

"You just had one," the brunet pointed out.

"No I didn't!" the blond snapped, jumping to his feet and out of Itachi's embrace.

"And there's another one," Itachi calmly stated, sitting down on the large bed. "Come here, **Monok**." Naruto growled slightly, but went over to Itachi anyway. As soon as he was within arms length, Itachi grabbed the blond by the arms and pulled him onto his lap. Naruto snapped his head up, a little shocked when he felt Itachi's lips on his, but the shock wore off after a second. They broke apart after a minute, Naruto's face a little flushed. Itachi just smirked slightly. "How is that you're always breathless whenever I kiss you?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Probably because you always catch me off guard, **Anak**," Naruto replied before taking a small breath. "A small warning wouldn't hurt any."

"But it's so much fun to catch you when you least expect it," Itachi said, burying his nose into Naruto's golden locks. "Because then I get a better reaction from you."

"No," Naruto disagreed in a playful tone. "You just like startling me with a kiss."

"**I'm not disturbing you guys or anything, right?"** Kyuubi's voice asked in demon language before Naruto pulled away from the Uchiha.

"**Not at all, Kyuubi,"** Naruto replied in the same tongue. **"But why do you keep talking to us in demon language?"**

"**To make sure you two don't forget a thing!"**

"**Hard to forget it, Kyuubi,"** Itachi stated.

"**That's because you two aren't normal humans. If you were, you would forget any words in the demon tongue that you learn in one day. You two just have a very good memory."**

"Can we speak human for a while?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to forget human."

"Fine, we can speak human," Kyuubi sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you two can still understand me and other demons that speak that way, **Parage**." **(Me: **'Son.' **Kyuubi considers Naruto as his own.)**

"**Narag**, **(Me: **'father' it's hard to forget it when we learn more and more of it every day."

"Still, there's a chance."

"He has a point there," Itachi agreed.

"Stop taking his side," Naruto growled.

"I take your side sometimes," the brunet pointed out. "Is there something you wanted, Kyuubi?"

"Kara predicted something," Kyuubi replied in a serious tone. Naruto would have pointed out that Kara always sees things, but when the fox spoke in that tone, the blond held it in. "She said that a few humans will find their way into Kurogakure soon. I don't know how all these humans are finding their way here, but they just are."

"They aren't just any humans, are they?" Naruto asked before Kyuubi shook his head.

"They're from Konoha."

"That's not all," Itachi stated.

The kitsune gave a small groan before sighing slightly. "She said one had gray hair and only one eye was seen. The other looked a lot like Itachi, but no marks on his face and his eyes were black. A third, female, with pink hair and very loud. And there was a fourth as well. Another female with light blond hair tied into two ponytails that hang by her face and she has a very big chest."

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade," Naruto whispered. "When do they get here?" he asked in a blank tone with his eyes in a slight glare.

"Kara can't tell for sure, but they will get here eventually." When he saw Naruto stare at the floor, he walked over before kneeling in from of the blond. "**Parage**," he spoke, drawing Naruto's attention to him. "I will not allow them to see you if you don't want to see them. If they want to see you, I will not lead them to you. They will have to find their way here. But when they do reach our village, stay here in your room with Itachi."

Naruto nodded. "They may bring others with them," Itachi stated. "If they feel that they need to."

"That may be," Kyuubi sighed as he stood. "But we won't know for sure. Kara can only see things when the person whose future she sees makes up their mind. If others wish to join those four, then Kara will see it. For now, it's just those four."

"Those four are enough," Naruto growled, his fist clenching. "If they think I'll go back to Konoha, they think wrong."

"Kara said that you would say that," the fox chuckled. "But she didn't say if they found you or not. We'll just have to wait for either her to see if they do or to see for ourselves."

"Even if they do find me," Naruto said. "I won't speak to them directly. I will be speaking in demon tongue, but someone will have to translate or too bad for them."

"I'll go with too bad for them," Kyuubi said bluntly as he raised his hand a little bit.

"Same here," Itachi agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: a little shorter then what I wanted, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. ; plz review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: now for a new chapter! Evil laughter! Ok, calm now. Enjoy! And when u'r done reading this chapter, u'll probably ask if I'm religious or not, so here's my answer…I am not religious. My religion is of the otakus! Always!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, do you really think I would be writing a fanfiction? NO!!!**

'_What's a story or a life without a bit of drama? Sometimes, I think I get more then my fair share. And things are about to get very dramatic for me once again. I didn't expect for this to happen, but at the same time, I did. Talk about irony. Kara had a prediction yesterday. Some old companions of mine from Konoha will be coming here to Kurogakure and attempt to take me back. But Kyuubi and I are worried about one thing._

'_How do they even know how to get to Kurogakure?'_

"Inside information," Itachi suggested.

Naruto sighed, turning his head to glare at his mate for a second. "What is up with everyone and looking over my shoulder while I write?" he asked.

"Interested," the brunet shrugged.

Naruto just gave a very faint growl and ignored that fact that Itachi was reading his story over his shoulder. _'Did someone tell them where this village is? If so, who? Do they even know if I'm here or not? There are a lot of questions, but when they get here, then those questions would most likely be answered. There's always the possibility of them seeking allies, but if that was the case, Tsunade wouldn't just bring my old team along. She would bring more ninjas that were stronger. She would bring ANBU._

'_If they did find me and find out of my condition, what would they do? How would they even take it? I don't care if they hurt me, but I do care if they hurt my child. They can imprison me until after the baby's born and then do whatever they want, but I want them to leave the child alone. That's all I want. My entire life, all I have wanted was to be left alone. But now things are a little different._

'_I'm with Itachi now and we're going to have a child. I don't care if they leave me alone or not anymore, I don't want them hurting my family! I won't let them!'_

"What exactly can you do in your condition?" Itachi asked, his eyes scanning over the paper. "A pregnant person shouldn't fight. They might end up losing the baby. You are no exception, Naruto. If they tried anything with you, if they try to take you away from me, I will fight. I will stop them from separating us." He sighed softly, wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders as he knelt behind the blond. "After being reunited with you after so long, I will not allow anyone to tear us apart. No one will."

Naruto leaned his head back, nuzzling against the side of Itachi's head. "I know, **Anak**," he replied. "I know." He exhaled quietly, closing the booklet that held his story. "But if it means that you will remain safe, I will do as they say."

"I won't let you," Itachi sternly stated, tightening his grip a little. "You and I will remain together until we die and not a moment sooner. I will always be with you, and you will always be with me."

Naruto gave a single chuckle. "I never would have thought of you being the overprotective one."

"I'm the dominant one in our relationship," the brunet pointed out. "Of course I'm the overprotective one."

"Whatever you say, 'Tachi. But still, I don't want you to get hurt just to protect me. If you do care for me - truly care for me – then you wouldn't hurt yourself in order to protect me. If you did get hurt, I would start blaming myself for it."

"**Monok**, there is no reason why you should blame yourself. I would do anything to protect you. If I have to get hurt in the process, then I will as long as it means that you will remain safe. I would die if it meant for you to be safe."

"I would join you soon after death, then," Naruto calmly said.

"Then I would have died in vain," Itachi said in a slight joking way.

"But we would at least be back with each other," the blond replied. "Neither of us is going to Heaven. We're both going to Hell."

"And why do you say that?"

"You've killed your clan for reasons that are your own. I, myself, have killed as well. Not on missions, but other times. No one knew it was me, though. I have stolen to survive. I have killed out of self-defense many times, and other times because I wanted revenge. I have done many things that has already ruined my chance to gain access into Heaven."

"Not everyone can," Itachi sighed. "Sometimes, I think that humans, being the greedy race they are, sin from the time they are born and don't get into Heaven unless they die the moment they are born." **(Me: one of my friends actually said this. I worry for his mental stability sometimes.)**

"I guess Heaven's picky," Naruto joked.

"I guess it is," the brunet agreed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Naruto's neck as he breathed in the blonde's scent.

----------------------------------------

"Kara, how long do you think it will be until they arrive?" Kyuubi asked, looking over to his half-sister, who was sitting on a cushion on the floor with lit candles circling around her.

"I predict the future, Kyuubi," she pointed out. "But never the time that it will happen. They may be here tomorrow, maybe in a week, maybe a year. I do not know. But I believe it will be sooner then we think."

"You always say that," the red-head growled. "Can you at least tell if they will be here while Naruto is pregnant?" His sister looked at him, her silvery eyes tying with Kyuubi's ruby pair.

"They will," she replied after a moment of silence before Kyuubi swore loudly.

"They can't find out about his condition!" he growled out. "They can't!"

"Relax, brother," Kara said in a soothing calm tone, one that Kyuubi couldn't help but relax to. "True, they cannot, but they will eventually. There is nothing we can do. After all, the fates have decided what will happen to us, Naruto - to everyone. We cannot control everything."

"They decided our destiny, Kara," Kyuubi pointed out. "But we choose our own paths. I will make sure those humans don't find out of Naruto's condition. " He sighed, lowering his forehead into his palm. "They will find out anyway, won't they? Just tell me, Kara. After all, not even a nine-tailed demon can change what the fates have decided. But I will do my best to defy them as much as possible."

"Brother, you have been defying them since the day you were born," the vixen stated as she rose to her feet gracefully. "I have done everything they have wanted me to. They did not determine for you to be of nine tails, but here you are with those tails. You were not to be ruler, but you are now. Kyuubi, my brother, you have always defied the fates. You are always changing your destiny, what the fates have decided for you."

Kyuubi turned his head in his palm, looking over to his half-sister. "If I have always done so, then will I be able to stop those humans from finding out about Naruto? They never knew before he left."

Kara shook her head after a moment. "You will attempt to prevent it, but you will fail. They will pass your challenge, but not speak with Naruto himself. He shall speak in our tongue and only Itachi shall reply to what the humans say."

"If I always defy the fates, then how do we know if I will fail or not?" the fox asked, removing his hand from his forehead as he turned towards his sister. "How will we know if they truly pass or not. As you have said, I have been defying the destiny that the fates have given me my entire life. What you see may not be true."

"Brother, have my visions ever been wrong?" Kara asked, her eyes tying with Kyuubi's before the older fox sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing we can do to prevent this. This is not your life who is completely involved. This is Naruto's. He cannot defy the fates as easily as you have."

"I know," Kyuubi sighed. "I just want to make sure Naruto stays safe."

"He will remain safe," Kara reassured. "After all, Itachi will not be Naruto's only protection."

----------------------------------------

Time Skip

----------------------------------------

Taku and Riku were messing around with Naruto again. Itachi just sat back and watched like the overprotective mate that he was. He no longer had his Akatsuki cloak, just a fishnet shirt (for the summer and spring, he says) and a pair of baggy black slacks. The twins started to tease the blond a lot more open when they saw Itachi dressed as he was, saying that they could see why Naruto liked him so much. That generally resulted in Naruto being the overprotective mate.

Itachi found it very amusing, but he never said anything. He just leaned against a random tree, making sure Naruto didn't do anything stupid to lose the child and to provide as a little comfort when Naruto had distressed thoughts. Every now and then, when the twins trained, Naruto sat in his mate's lap, complaining that if he wasn't pregnant, then he would be able to train as well. The Uchiha just chuckled from the complaints.

"You make it sound like you regret the child, **Monok**," Itachi stated when the blond continued to complain that he couldn't train.

"I regret how it was first created, yes," Naruto replied. "But I no longer regret having it since it is yours now, Itachi."

"If it was not, would you regret ever carrying it?"

"That, I'm not sure of. I'm still debating."

"Hn."

"Did you turn anti-social again, **Anak**?"

"No, I just can't figure out what to say to that."

Naruto smirked a little before pecking Itachi on the lips. "Hey, Naruto!" one of the twins called out. "No yaoi in public!"

"Screw you!" Naruto yelled back at them, making the twins laugh out loud. The blond just smiled while Itachi chuckled. "What?" the blond innocently asked.

"Nothing," Itachi quietly sighed. "You just might want to control your temper."

"What temper?"

"Never mind, Naruto-kun," the Uchiha chuckled.

"'Tachi? What temper? I have no temper!"

"'No temper' he says," Riku yelled out teasingly.

"He has the biggest temper I've ever seen!" Taku added before something was thrown at both of them, causing them to laugh.

"I don't have a temper!" Naruto yelled at the twins.

"**Calm yourself, Monok,"** Itachi spoke, restraining Naruto from attacking the snickering twins. **"You know those two cannot control their teasing."**

"**They're going to the HARD way!"**

"**We can still understand you!"** the twins yelled to the couple before they ran off laughing when Naruto snapped to his feet. He was pulled back down by Itachi pulling him back by his shirt.

"Now, now, Naruto," Itachi spoke in a soothing tone, his breath brushing by the blonde's ear. "You are only seven months along, but still."

"Don't even think about telling me not to be so stressed out!"

"I won't say it, but I'll think about it," Itachi joked.

"I love you…why?" Naruto joked back before Itachi shrugged with a small chuckle.

--------------------------------------

**Me: ok, done with this chapter. Next chapter, the Konoha ninjas will come! Run for your lives! J/K!!! anyway, review!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I know everyone's been wanting for the next chapter, so here it is for my readers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a fanfiction. Need anymore proof that I no own Naruto?**

------------------------------------------------

'_Every since Kara had that prediction of the Konoha Ninjas coming to Kurogakure, Kyuubi has been even more protective. He pops out of nowhere a lot and keeps looking over his shoulder. Does he expect them to materialize out of thin air and kidnap me? He really shouldn't. After all, Itachi is always around me and has been acting the same way. I sometimes wonder if they can sense the others nearby or not. But one thing still bothers me._

'_How do they know how to get to Kurogakure? It's confusing. The chakra trails should be too faded to be detected by now and no one except for those who have been here before know where the village is. That's what Kyuubi says, anyway. Did they get a hold of someone that has been here before?'_

"You worry too much, **Monok**," Itachi's voice met the blonde's ear before a pair of arms snaked around his waist. "Even if they did, do you really think any of us would let them near you?"

"If they have one of the Hyuugas with them, then they just might," Naruto replied, closing the folder that held all the papers. "Kyuubi told me what he was planning. He was going to set a challenge for them. If they can find me, then they can try and speak with me. Whether I spoke back or not is up to me. If they have a Hyuuga with them, **Anak**, then they will locate me. Easily."

"I think Kara did mention that others had joined in with those four," the brunet said thoughtfully. "And I think she mention two people – one girl and the other boy – with white eyes. Sounds Hyuuga to me. Also, an Inuzuka, a Nara, and a Yamanaka."

"So Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino have joined in. I think I should feel loved that so many are looking for me," the blond sarcastically said with a mocking dreamy look on his face. Itachi chuckled before a knock on the door was heard. "Who is it?" Naruto called through the oak door.

"Guess," Kyuubi's voice met their ears.

"Come on in, **Narag**," the blond said before the door opened. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on Kyuubi's face.

"I want you both to stay in here," the kitsune sternly said. "Those humans from Konoha are here."

"Understood," Itachi replied, nodding his head towards the demon, since Naruto couldn't say anything. Kyuubi nodded back before turning around and closing the door. Itachi stood up and went over to the door, locking it so no one could come in. "**Monok**?" he called to the blond. "Is there something that troubles you?"

"They just got here sooner than expected, that's all," Naruto replied with a shake of his head.

"Relax, alright," the Uchiha said, sitting down on the bed next to his mate. "They won't get to you. They won't take you back to Konoha. We'll defend you."

"I know, **Anak**," Naruto replied, nuzzling his head onto Itachi's chest before he felt hands running through his spiky locks. "I know," he sighed.

------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sasuke asked, casting a glance to Kakashi before looking back at the gates in front of the group.

"Positive," Kakashi replied.

"Then let's go in and get our knucklehead back!" Ino yelled out, throwing her fist into the air.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru yawned. "Stop yelling." Ino glared at him before the gates started to open.

On the other side were three people, two that looked close to Sasuke's age and the third looked close to Kakashi's. The two younger ones looked like twins and were pale with black hair, along with purple eyes. The older person had bluish-green hair with faded fire orange eyes. "Hello," the older one spoke. "My name is Shouku. These two are Taku and Riku. We were sent to escort you to the Lord's home."

"Nice to meet you," Tsunade said. "My name's Tsunade. This is Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. I'm curious, but who is your lord and was he expecting us?"

"The Seer Kara, Milord's half-sister, saw you coming and the Lord sent us here to escort you," Shouku replied. "We know who you are here for. And I'm not sorry to say that it will not be easy for you. After all, Taku and Riku are very close friends with the one you seek. And his mate and the Lord will never allow you to take him away."

"His mate?" Sasuke repeated in a whisper. The others looked at each other.

"Come. My Lord's home is not far."

------------------------------------------------

"You have everything planned, brother?" Kara asked, walking up to the red-headed fox.

"Yes," Kyuubi replied. "When they get here, I shall speak with them and offer the challenge. I'll be waiting in Naruto's room for them so if anyone tries to take him or if Sasuke tries to attack Itachi, I can stop everything. Besides, if Itachi doesn't translate, I probably will."

"I thought you and Itachi-san have agreed not to do so," the vixen pointed out.

"They might be interested in what he has to say."

------------------------------------------------

"This is it," Shouku stated when they reached the large white mansion.

"Whoa," Sakura and Ino said in awe, staring wide-eyed at the building. Almost everyone was surprised, but only a couple didn't really show it. "This place is huge!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, it was the home of My Lord's family long ago before they passed onto the next world." He turned and started to walk away. "Taku. Riku. Come along. We shall not trespass any further."

"But Shouku-sensei!" Taku began to protest.

"Naruto's our friend!" Riku protested with his twin.

"We're not going to let them go anywhere near him–"

"- and try to take him away!"

"That was a little confusing," Kiba muttered under his breath. "Are they sharing each other's thoughts or what?!"

"This is none of our business, you two," Shouku nearly growled. "Come along. The Lord will make sure Naruto is not taken from our village. You both know this." The twins grimaced for a second before sighing at the same time and following after their sensei.

"Ok, so Naruto made some new friends who are a little protective," Kakashi said. **(Me: they're protective for a reason!)**

"Troublesome." **(Me: guess who that was. Three chances! )**

The doors of the mansion opened before the group walked in, seeing two tall figures standing in the middle of the entrance hall. Both had fox ears on their heads and fluffy tails from their backsides. "You got here sooner than expected," the male spoke, his deep voice echoing in the quiet hall. "I'm the lord of this village, and this is my sister, our Seer."

"Names would be nice," Sakura muttered under his breath, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around.

"If you want our names, you should just ask," the female stated. "Shouku has already spoken my name when you first met. I am Kara."

"And I go by the name of Kyuubi," the red-head stated. He ignored the shocked looks on Kakashi's and Tsunade's faces. "Also, I have a challenge for you. This building is ten stories high. There are many rooms. But inside one of them is Naruto. If you find him, you may be able to speak with him. Whether he speaks back or not is up to him. And if he does speak back, you'll most likely need a translator. There's your challenge.

"Find Naruto if you can. He's in his room. You must complete this challenge on your own. The servants have orders not to help. You may split up, but I doubt that would work since you all would get lost in here. I would say good luck, but I don't truly care." Both he and Kara disappeared before their eyes, like the two were never there.

"So we have to find Naruto?" Ino asked, looking around. "How will we find him in a place like this?!"

Neji activated his Byakugan, looking around, but couldn't see through the walls. "Byakugan doesn't work," he stated.

"Of course not," someone behind the group stated before they turned around, seeing the last person they expected. "Kyuubi put up a barrier or a spell that cancels out the Byakugan. He thought it would be more fun."

"What the hell are you doing here, Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled, glaring towards his older brother.

"Good question, foolish little brother," Itachi replied. "I'm supposed to be with Naruto in his room, but I thought that Kyuubi forgot to point a few things out. Byakugan not working being one of those things. Sharingan won't help either since this is no illusion. Break through the walls if you can, you'll break your fist as well. You can't summon in here to make it easier on you. Once Kyuubi set the challenge, a lot of spells were activated that keep these rules in place.

"Like he said, you have to do this on your own." He threw down a smoke bomb before teleporting back into Naruto's bedroom. "I told them the rules," he said to the fox lord as he went over to the bed, sitting down next to Naruto. "Next time, you do it."

"I forgot," Kyuubi innocently stated. Itachi just made a small 'hn' noise as he leaned against the headboard, Naruto's head on his lap with the thick comforter covering most of his body. All that was seen of Naruto was his head and one arm.

Downstairs, the Konoha ninjas were trying to think out a plan. "Byakugan and Sharingan are useless," Kakashi noted. "We can't break through walls. And we can't summon."

"Why do I have the feeling that the spells activated weren't just spells to limit us?" Tsunade asked. "Some might be traps."

"We never really know unless we try," Neji said. "We could probably split up, if there were enough of us for two to a floor."

"But there isn't," Shikamaru pointed out. "This challenge is so troublesome."

"They want to keep Naruto-kun from us, right?" Hinata asked. "Then wouldn't they keep him as far away as possible?"

"Like the farthest room on the top floor?" Kiba suggested before Hinata gave a nod.

"They would probably expect that, but we can try it out," Sasuke growled, still angered that his older brother was in the mansion with Naruto. "Unless they think that we think that. Then they would go somewhere else."

"Unless they thought we thought that was where Naruto was, so they put him there anyway," Ino stated.

"Or unless they thought that we thought about what they thought about us thinking about Naruto being there," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"What?" Kiba asked, looking at the two with a confused stare. "Look! Let's just find the stairs and get to the top floor and find the farthest room!"

------------------------------------------------

"Are those guys slow or something?" Kyuubi asked, inspecting his claws. "The challenge was set thirty minute ago."

"You expect them to find their way here in thirty minutes?" Itachi said in a curious tone, raising an eyebrow.

"We made this easy for them!" the fox nearly yelled. "We set down the limits so that it would be obvious where Naruto was!"

"They probably can't find the stairs," Naruto added in with a small laugh. "Besides, what make you think they would think that I was here?"

"Because Shouku told them that we wouldn't allow them to take you away," Kyuubi pointed out. "I heard them through the door. So they most likely thought that you would be as far away as possible."

"Then shouldn't we keep him somewhere else?" the Uchiha asked. "To make the challenge more…challenging?"

"I know what I'm doing, Itachi," the red-head growled towards the brunet. "Naruto, are you sure you're ready to meet with them?" Naruto nodded his head slightly, curling up under the covers a little more.

"Brother," Kara spoke, coming out of the daze that she was in. "They will be here soon. Nearly five more minutes."

"About time," the kitsune scoffed. "I was getting bored. I thought this would be a little more fun."

"Your assumptions are normally wrong, Kyuubi," Naruto pointed out with a snicker. He hid his face in a joking way into Itachi's stomach when Kyuubi growled towards him. Itachi just smirked as he stroked the spiky golden locks. The blond gave a small purring noise in response. "So only five more minutes?" he asked in a content way because of Itachi.

Kara nodded her head, looking towards the door. "Naruto, what exactly are you going to say to them?" she asked, still watching the door.

"I'm not saying it to them," the blond replied. "It'll be like I'm talking with Itachi or something. I'll hear them, but I'll pretend that someone else said the words and that they're not even there. I won't even be speaking human."

"That much was figured," the kitsune lord snorted. "We figured they would need translators for you. That's why in case Itachi doesn't translate, either Kara or I will do it."

"They're outside the door," Kara said, rising to her feet in a graceful motion. "They're unsure, though."

"Go ahead, Kara," Kyuubi sighed, waving his hand slightly before the Seer nodded and disappeared.

Outside the room, the group was having a small argument before Kara appeared on the other side of the hall. She smiled softly before speaking. "Humans fight each other so often, don't they?" she asked in a mild joking way before eyes were on her. "Congratulations. You've completed the challenge. Though we expected you to finish sooner. The limitation should have made it obvious of Naruto's whereabouts. You may enter the room."

She walked over before pressing her hand against the door, pushing it open with no effort. The group were surprised by how large the room was. Sitting backwards on a chair was Kyuubi, resting his head on his crossed arms as he stared at them with focused eyes. And on the bed was Itachi, looking like he was petting something on his lap. When Kara went to sit on another chair on the opposite side of the room from Kyuubi, they noticed Naruto's head was on Itachi's lap.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called, as if making sure it was no illusion.

"**Tonta? (Me: **'what')" Naruto replied, but the others couldn't understand what he said. "**I'm tired**."

"He won't speak your language," Kyuubi pointed out, raising his head a little. "That's why I said you might need a translator. Itachi and I don't have to do this, but we are. Be grateful because if we didn't do this, you wouldn't be able to speak with him. Ask him anything and he'll answer, just not understandable to you."

"If we can't understand him, than how can you and Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Naruto-kun is speaking demon language," Itachi replied. "And Kyuubi has taught both Naruto and I how to speak that tongue. So go ahead and ask away. I'm sure you have many questions for Naruto."

"Why won't he speak normal?" Sakura asked.

"Because he doesn't want to," the red-head stated. "He won't answer unasked questions, you know."

"Why did you leave, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, looking over to the blond, half expecting him to reply so they could understand them.

Naruto sighed before saying something, still in the demon language. "Because you didn't give him permission when he asked for it," Itachi translated. "If you remember correctly, he did speak with you first, then left."

"Well I didn't give permission for him to leave."

"He left anyway. Did you really think he wouldn't?"

"Why did you leave, Naruto?" Hinata asked, not stuttering like she sued to when she spoke to him.

"**Ta hafen, fo nadu shuitsu**," the blond replied, but they couldn't understand him.

"His reason, not your business," Itachi translated.

"Do you have any idea how much pressure the council is putting on me to label you as a Missing-Nin?!" the Godaime snapped. "I'm running out of reasons to tell them why I shouldn't!"

"**Yado gasu**," Naruto said with a smirk before nuzzling into Itachi's stomach.

"Doesn't care," Kyuubi translated this time with a shrug. "Label him as one. No one will find him here. By the way, how did you find your way here? Kurogakure is not that easily found."

"We captured a member of the Akatsuki," Shikamaru stated. "It was Itachi's old partner. He wasn't saying anything when he let it slip that Itachi was around Naruto. The head of the Yamanaka Clan went through his mind and found out the way, then told Kakashi and Tsunade." Kyuubi gave a small growl.

"**Tato! Ni ak soh jiet antoru**."

"I can get angered if I want, Naruto," the kitsune said through growls. "Don't tell me to be calm and that it isn't something to get angered about." Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" The blond looked over his shoulder to the red-head, giving him a small smirk before a nod of his head. "You are so lucky I can't hurt you!"

"**Tato**," Naruto repeated. "**Narag, letting anger control you is unwise**." Kyuubi just snorted.

"**Parages**," Kyuubi muttered. "They're not meant to be the advisors."

"Your **parage** seems to be your advisor sometimes, brother," Kara said with a small laugh.

"Ok, what the hell does **parage** mean?" Kiba asked.

"None of your business, mutt," Kyuubi growled. "After all, the language of demons is useless to a human with such a short thinking span." Naruto had to stifle a laugh at that while Itachi smirked. Kiba just growled back at the fox demon.

"Can we please just get back to business?" Neji asked, though sounded like he was restraining himself. "Why did you leave, Naruto?"

Naruto replied again in the demon language. "Because it's none of your business why he left," Itachi said with a smirk, translating again what Naruto had said. "You might as well give up on that question."

"What are the chances of convincing you to come back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked, looking directly at the blond. Kyuubi snorted with a smirk. Itachi slowly shook his head. Kara sighed softly.

"**Nao coj tah**," Naruto replied.

"Not one bit," Kyuubi said. "He's not going anywhere. He decided to come here and he decided to stay here. So here he will stay until he wishes to leave. Besides, I've already classified him as a Kuro-Nin. So you don't need to keep coming up with excuses for him not to be marked as a nuke-nin. He's a ninja of a different village."

"**Narag?**" Naruto called to the red-head, looking over his shoulder so he could see the kitsune. "**Do you think I should tell them? About the little one? It might convince them to back off.**"

"**I doubt that, Parage**," Kyuubi replied with a small sigh. "**If anything, it might make them more persistent**."

"**You never truly know, Kyuubi**," Itachi stated. "**But I think it would be a good idea not to tell them, Monok. They won't react the way you would expect them to**."

"They are still here, you know," Kara pointed out. "Don't talk like they're not."

"They might as well not be since they can't even understand what we're saying," Kyuubi responded.

"It's rude."

"Kara, **ta sata (Me: '**my sister'), I'm a very rude fox. Have you forgotten during all those years I've spent with Naruto-**parage**? Anyway, next question?"

"What is he hiding?" Kakashi asked, looking over to Kyuubi instead of asking Naruto the question.

"We were just discussing if we should tell you or not," the red-head said in amusement. "But we convinced him not to tell. We don't think it would be a very good idea and who knows how you bunch would react to the little piece of information."

"What piece of information?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto sat up a little more, allowing his shoulder to be shown, before resting his head on Itachi's chest. The thick comforter still covered his large stomach. "Well, I'm not telling you what I'm talking about," the kitsune growled back before replacing his glaring look with a thoughtful one. "But I wonder if it will be okay for me to say something else. Itachi? Naruto?"

"Go ahead," Itachi said with a wave of his hand. Naruto gave a small nod.

"Alright then," the fox said in a tone that a child would have when finally getting their way, he even had the right smirk for it. "I'm sure Shouku has mentions a few that wouldn't allow you to take Naruto from here."

"He said you, those twins with him, and Naruto's 'mate'," Tsunade replied.

"**He left out Kara**!" Naruto pointed out in a shocked tone. Itachi chuckled as Kyuubi gave out a small laugh. Kara acted like she was heartbroken, but the other three knew that she found the accusation funny.

"Well," Kyuubi managed to say when he was done laughing. "Aren't you curious as to who Naruto's mate is? It should be pretty obvious who it is – he's only one Naruto really curls up against."

"I honestly thought Itachi was just acting like a bodyguard," Shikamaru admitted.

"You got the name, Nara," the red-headed kitsune said with a clap of his hand. "Itachi Uchiha, mate to Naruto Uzumaki, also a bit of a bodyguard, and the only one I will really allow anywhere close to Naruto. I honestly trust Itachi more than anyone else to take care of this little blond maniac." That earned a pillow being thrown at him, thanks to the 'little blond maniac'. "I was serious, Naruto!" Naruto just stuck his tongue out. "Real mature," Kyuubi sarcastically said, earning another pillow thrown at him.

"Itachi is Naruto's mate?" Sasuke repeated as a question.

"Jealous, little brother?" Itachi taunted, the arm he had around Naruto pulling the blond closer to his body. Sasuke just growled under his breath a string of profanities. "**I'd say he is**," the brunet said with a smirk, looking down at Naruto.

"**Kon (Me: **'Yeah')," Naruto agreed. "**Your anu bata has always had a crush on me, Anak. If you start to get protective, I understand completely.**"

"**Sometimes I wish I had a anu sata instead**," Itachi muttered under his breath.

"What are they saying?" Ino asked, looking over to Kyuubi,

"Itachi's saying that he figures Sasuke is jealous that he didn't get Naruto," Kyuubi explained. "Naruto said that Sasuke's always had a crush on him. And Itachi said that he sometimes wishes he had a little sister instead of a little brother. It would be a little less annoying in some views, but in others, it's worse!"

"How so?" Kara asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not saying a word," Kyuubi replied in a whisper.

"Can't we just talk to Naruto alone?" Tsunade asked. "We keep getting off subject."

"He won't speak in a language you can understand," Itachi pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Then how about you stay in here, Itachi, since I have some questions for you, too."

Naruto made a small whimpering noise that met only Itachi's and the demons ears as his blue eyes looked up to his mate. "**She does have a point, Monok**," the brunet pointed out.

"Then Kara and I will be outside the door," Kyuubi said, rising from his seat. "Kara will keep her mind open for anything that might happen. If she sees something that she doesn't like, we'll come back in." Naruto bit his lip but nodded after a few seconds. "**Sata**, come," the red-head called to his sister. She rose from her seat before the two left the room.

------------------------------------------------

**Me: well there's the first half of the interrogation, and the next chapter, mayb Naruto will tell them about the baby…mayb not…I haven't made up my mind yet. Anyway, review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Me: well, everyone wanted an update, now you get an update

**Me: well, everyone wanted an update, now you get an update. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: do u really think I would write a fanfiction if I owned Naruto? I think not! That's why we authors write fanfictions! Because we don't own the animes or whatever! We do this because we wish we did own the animes or books or whatever kind of fanfiction we write, but we don't! –keeps ranting-**

Kyuubi was leaning against the wall, his hands stuffed into his pockets with his head tilted downwards. "**Sata**, you'll keep an eye on what goes on in there, won't you?" he asked, turning his head slightly to look at his sister. Kara nodded her head slightly before her eyes slowly closed. "I don't like this," Kyuubi muttered to himself. "Leaving Naruto in there with all those humans with only Itachi to defend him."

"We are out here and will enter to defend him as well, **Bata**," Kara pointed out, her eyes still closed. "I see nothing happening that should not."

"Good. But you never truly know, it might happen soon enough."

"Alright, Naruto," Tsunade said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why did you leave?"

Naruto replied, but was not understood by any of the others. "He has plenty of reasons," Itachi translated. "One would be because he does not feel safe in Konoha. He is attacked too often. Poisoned too much. All in all, he's lucky to be alive right now."

"Poisoned and attacked?" Kakashi whispered to himself. "But he's never shown any mark or anything like that other than the scars on his cheeks."

"**Monok**, do you wish to show them?" the older Uchiha asked, looking down at the blond, who merely pulled his arm out and stretched it towards the others. On top, there were no marks like Kakashi had said. When he flipped it over, there were scars, close to his wrist. "By the way, he didn't do those," the brunet pointed out when the ninjas saw the scars. "Those were put on him by other villagers that wished for his death and wanted it to look like a suicide so they would not be blamed."

"**You stopped them before, though, Anak**," Naruto pointed out, pulling back his arm as he looked up at his mate, smiling slightly. "**Many times before**."

Itachi smirked slightly before it disappeared when he looked over to the others in the room. "Naruto had plenty of reasons why he left," he stated. "You should not question why when you most likely would not understand."

"And what makes you think we won't understand?" Sakura huffed.

"Simple," Itachi replied with a smirk. "Because you've never encountered it before."

"What have we not encountered before?" Hinata asked this time. "Is there something wrong with Naruto-kun that we don't know about?"

"I really wouldn't consider it something wrong with him," the brunet replied as he closed his eyes, tilting his head down slightly. "More like something he's going through and made him feel unsafe in Konoha. So he came here with Kyuubi to Kurogakure – where he did feel safe."

"How is Kyuubi loose, by the way?" Kakashi asked. "He was sealed before. How did he get out?"

"Multiple harassments on Naruto angered that fox," the Uchiha stated while Naruto spoke demon. "The seal weakened and broke before Naruto reached ten. Kyuubi stayed and looked after Naruto, but still, a part of Kyuubi was sealed within him. That final part was mainly chakra that was slowly seeping from the seal and joining with Kyuubi again. So basically, his anger for the villagers that hurt Naruto was what weakened and eventually broke the seal. But he was still unable to stop the harassments. After all, if strong enough and if there are plenty enough, talismans can subdue him."

"So all the attacks on him were what made him leave?" Kiba asked, scratching the back of his head with a look of thought on his face.

"That's barely half the reason," Itachi stated before opening his eyes, looking directly at Naruto. "**Are you sure you wish for them to know, Monok?**"

"**For them to understand why I left, they have to know**," Naruto replied. "**Maybe then, they'll leave me alone**."

"**Or maybe they won't. Maybe they'll be more persistent on trying to take you back to Konoha.**"

"**Would you allow them, Anak?**"

"**Nao coj tah**," Itachi slowly said with a smirk. "**I would die before they get a hold of you.**"

"Really wish we knew what those two are talking about," Ino muttered under her breath. "What's Naruto trying to hide from us – his friends! – anyway?"

"Wish we knew, Ino," Shikamaru replied with a yawn. "But we'll find out if he tells us."

Itachi and Naruto stopped talking to each other before the Uchiha turned towards the group. "He'll let you know why he left," Itachi stated. "But on one condition. You don't touch him."

"Fine," Tsunade sighed after a moment of silent thought. "But he's a citizen and ninja of Konoha."

"No, he's now a citizen and ninja of Kurogakure," the brunet pointed out. "Kyuubi made it that way. Naruto belongs to Konoha no more. And he never will again unless he wishes it. You can try to take him away, but know this: I'm not the only one you'll have to go through to get to Naruto."

Silence entered the room again before Tsunade sighed again. "Very well," she said. "Now, Naruto, what is the real reason why you left Konoha?"

Naruto sent an unsure glance towards Itachi before sitting up a little more, allowing more of his torso to be seen before he slipped the cover off a little more from his body, showing his swelled stomach. "As I had said," Itachi spoke again. "Nothing you have encountered before."

"How is he-?" Tsunade couldn't finish the question.

"Pregnant?" Itachi finished. "Because the chakra that belonged to Kyuubi that was still inside of Naruto added a few new things to Naruto's anatomy. Naruto has fully functional female reproductive organs. Though when they were fully functional, he was…forced on for gentler words and ended up with child. Kyuubi used his chakra to change the child's DNA to match his own and if Naruto got a hold of someone else's DNA before his second month, then Kyuubi would be able to change the baby's DNA again. And Kisame and I just so happened to have followed Naruto and Kyuubi here.

"When Naruto told me of what happened, Kyuubi used some of my blood to change the child's DNA again. So all in all, the child Naruto carries is mine, but was not created by me."

"This is the real reason why you left, Naruto?" the Godaime asked before the blond teen nodded his head, curling up against Itachi's chest. "How far along is he?" she asked, looking over to Itachi.

"Seven months."

"We can get him back to Konoha so it'll–"

"He is not going back to Konoha!" Itachi snapped. "Not in his present condition," he added, calmer now.

"**Apparently, you were right about the more persistent part, Anak**," Naruto muttered before giving a small sigh. "**Perhaps I should have not allowed them to know**." Itachi cast a glance to the blond, his arms tightening around Naruto's waist a little more, before looking back at the others.

"It would be better if he did return to Konoha so we could give him a C-Section," Tsunade said. "If he doesn't get that operation, then how will that baby be born?"

"Do you honestly think that a village would not have experts in medical situations?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. "There are demons that specialize in healing and they will be the ones to help Naruto when the time is right. He will not return to that village because it wouldn't help him one bit."

"Why do you think that?" Hinata asked.

"Think? I don't think. I know. Naruto is not safe in Konoha. Never has been. Never will be. He is safer if he remains here. If you take him from this village, you would only endanger him to more harm. Don't act like you know what he has been through. I do know. I knew him for a month before the massacre. And in that month, I have stopped him from eating poisoned food twenty times, caught nearly thirty knives aimed for his head, and I would be surprised if there was one adult left in Konoha that I had not chased away from him. Naruto goes through too much there. He's better off here."

"We can set up protection for him," Tsunade pointed out.

"That wouldn't be enough," Itachi argued back. "No matter who you send to look over Naruto, no one will actually do it. As soon as you're not watching, they would either leave or do something to cause him harm. Wouldn't be the first time it's happened."

"**Damn bastards**," Naruto muttered, nuzzling his face into Itachi's chest. "**Stupid old man always sending people that don't even like me to look after me. Bunch of bullshit**."

"**Naruto, the baby can hear you**," Itachi pointed out.

"**Baby can't understand anything yet**," the blond stated with a smirk.

"**It'll probably be born understanding the demon language**," Itachi replied. The smirk on Naruto's face disappeared before he buried his face into the Uchiha's chest again.

"Well he can't exactly stay here," Tsunade said when Naruto didn't reply to Itachi.

"And why not?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt Naruto twisting around slightly, either trying to get more comfortable or to hide himself again since the blanket looked like it was starting to cover more again.

"This is a village of demons!" the Godaime exclaimed. "Naruto can't be that safe around here!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "On the contrary," Itachi said. "Unlike Konoha, this village accepts Naruto. He is safe here. No one has bothered to attack him. If anything, everyone in this village sees nothing wrong with Naruto. This village is made up of humans exiled from their villages, demon hosts, half-demons, and full demons. Naruto pretty much falls into a couple of those categories. And if you still say Naruto would be safer in a village filled with humans that don't even like him, then I would love to see how you handle yourself against Kyuubi."

"**And Kara**," Naruto added. "**And Taku. And Riku. And you, Anak. And all the other friends I made here.**"

"How do we know if he really is safe in this village?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like you and Tsunade said, this village if filled with demons. So how can you guarantee Naruto's safety?"

"Who says I'm the only one who guarantees it?" Itachi replied with his own question, a smirk on his lips. "You act as if I am the only one who guards and protects Naruto. You seemed to have forgotten about the kitsunes and the twins. Besides, even without orders, no one in this village will attack Naruto. Kyuubi didn't even give the order to not do so, and yet, no one here had done him any harm. If anyone that is currently in this village has done him any harm, it would be you, Sasuke. No one else here has done anything to him, but you. You tried to kill him for power, if I remember correctly."

"And if remember correctly, you said get stronger," Sasuke pointed out smugly.

"I would prefer mentally, not physically. And I did not say kill Naruto."

"You said to kill my best friend."

"If I knew your best friend would be Naruto, then I would have said something different."

"Like what?"

"I'm figuring that out."

"**Itachi**," Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"**Tonta**?" Itachi asked, looking down at the blond.

"Enough with the weird language!" Kiba yelled, clearly annoyed from not understanding a word of the demon language. "Speak human or a language we can all understand!"

"**I think I got a headache now**," Naruto groaned, laying his head onto the pillows. "**Too much noise. Too loud**."

"Talk quieter, Inuzuka," Itachi growled. "You're giving Naruto and I a headache. And that is the last thing he needs."

"Itachi," Tsunade sighed. "We should get Naruto back to Konoha. We can keep him safe there and we won't have to worry about him being hurt."

"Wrong!" Itachi snapped. "In Konoha, Naruto will be harmed and if that village found out about his condition, they will attempt to kill the child before it is born or before it's even a few days old. Konoha is the LAST place Naruto needs to be. This village is perfectly safe for him. So do not say what you are not sure of."

"We're pretty sure Naruto will be safer in Konoha then in a village full of demons," Sasuke scoffed.

"So says you, but you have not actually stayed here with Naruto for months, so you don't know how safe he is here. So stop saying he'll be safer in Konoha. He was never safe there. So leave him be and get out of Kurogakure."

"Why do you think he'll be safer here then in Konoha?" Tsunade asked, getting extremely impatient.

"You have not been with Naruto as long as I have, 'Hokage-sama'," Itachi snarled. "I know what Naruto goes through everyday. I know all the pain the villagers feed him. I know about all the hate-filled glares he receives. No one in that village has ever done a kind thing to him. It was always attempted murders. Here, everyone takes a little time out of their days to greet him. He can walk up to someone alone and not have to worry about being attacked. He can actually buy things without needing someone of high status with him.

"You can ask him yourself. Go ahead. Ask him which village he would prefer to stay in. Which village he cares for the most. Which one he feels the safest in. Go ahead. Ask him!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Naruto snuggled into Itachi's chest, closing his eyes with a content sigh. Sasuke glared hard at that as his body shook slightly. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up, bringing the blonde's attention to her. "Naruto, do you really like it here better then anywhere else?"

Naruto blinked a couple times, looking at all of their faces before looking up at Itachi. The brunet didn't look back. He was glaring at the others. "**Anak**," he called before Itachi looked down at him. "**Stop glaring, Anak**. And yes, Hinata-chan. I do prefer it here then in Konoha." Their eyes went wide. "True, I do have friends and people who care for me in Konoha, but like Itachi had said. I feel safest here." He gave another small content sigh, nuzzling into Itachi's stomach.

"Wow! He can speak human!" Kiba sarcastically yelled. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"He only did because if he replied in demon language and I translated, you would think I said something other then what he said," Itachi pointed out. "Isn't that right, **Monok**?" Naruto nodded. "So there you have it in his words. He will not leave. He'll stay here in Kurogakure. The child he carries will be born here and will grow here. Naruto will remain in this village until he wishes to leave of his own free will." Naruto looked up at him for a second before smiling and lowering his head again, one arm stretching across Itachi's waist to take a hold of his other hand.

Tsunade sighed. Naruto's words came from his mouth and everyone understood him. Sasuke obviously didn't agree to anything that was going on, and showed it with a trembling clenched fist he kept at his side. "Very well," the Godaime finally spoke. "Naruto says he feels safer here and he is happier here. I love him like a younger brother and I won't take him from the place that he feels safer in. We won't take him back to Konoha, but on one condition."

"And that is?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You inform me of his condition every week. If he is injured, I want to know. If he is sick, I want to know. Also, when he gives birth, I want to be the one delivering the baby."

"That is not up to me," the Uchiha stated. "Of course, if it was, I would agree. But it is really up to Kyuubi. I am Naruto's mate and protector, but Kyuubi is the Lord here and Naruto's father figure. So you will have to speak with him about that arrangement."

'_One way to get everyone from Konoha to back off – they have to hear me say that I want to stay in Kurogakure. But of course, Tsunade had a price for that. And Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, decided that me saying that I would stay in this village was because I was brainwashed or something. And he calls me a dobe.' _

**Me: end of this chapter and I shall start working on the new one right away as soon as I get a new idea for it. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Me: well here is the long awaited chap 4 'This is My Story'

**Me: well here is the long awaited chap 4 'This is My Story'. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got other ideas 4 other stories and no I'm in my final year of High School, so things will b a little insane and time consuming. I thank u 4 ur patience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the demons and Naruto's kid(s). no more.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Kyuubi has been more than overprotective lately, as has Itachi. I highly doubt it was because I was entering my ninth month. Then again, it might be. Or it might be because Tsunade talked to Kyuubi after they met with Itachi and me. Kyuubi agreed to Tsunade's terms about her being informed about my condition and being the one to deliver my baby._

'_But there was another thing that Tsunade didn't discuss with me. She talked to Kyuu and Kara about it. Itachi was against it when we were told, but Kyuubi said there was no other way. He didn't trust humans that well. In his opinion, if he didn't agree, some Konoha Ninjas would come in the middle of the night and try to steal me away in my sleep. Then I would be put under house arrest. That was the only reason why he agreed._

'_Tsunade wanted at least two Konoha Nin in Kurogakure to make sure that I was safe and that we will inform her of everything. If it was any other two, Kyuubi and Itachi may not have much of a problem. But it was the last two I ever wanted around. Sasuke volunteered just so he could stay close to me and try to get me away from his brother. And Sakura, who never changes, stayed behind just to get closer to Sasuke. I don't feel like my child would be very safe if she was around when I went into labor.'_

"I don't trust her around either," Itachi stated from his spot behind the blond, who jumped in surprise.

"Will everyone stop doing that?!" he exclaimed. "Sneaking up behind me and scaring me like that. Does everyone want me to pop this baby out before it needs to be?!"

Itachi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "I'm sorry, **Monok**," he said, kissing the top of Naruto's forehead. "I'll warn you next time."

"How will you warn me without making me jump?" Naruto asked in an unsure tone. "In case you have failed to notice, **Anak**, but when I am working on this, I am lost in thought and being pregnant only adds to my unawareness."

Itachi just gave a small shrug. "Sorry," he said again, nuzzling the blonde's neck. "I didn't mean to startle you like I do. And I won't as long as you stop having your mood swings."

"All part of pregnancy," Naruto sighed, closing the folder that had the filled pages. "Can't deal with the mood swings? Tough. You deal with them until this baby decides it'll be fun to break my water and cause me a lot of pain."

"You'll be unconscious turning the C-Section," Itachi pointed out in a low mutter. "You won't feel any pain."

"I will before I'm put under and afterwards," Naruto argued, sticking out his tongue.

"I'll bite that off," Itachi chuckled before Naruto's tongue went back into his mouth as he pinched his lips in between his front teeth on both his top and bottom jaw. Itachi chuckled again before pressing his lips to Naruto's, who slowly relaxed his playful mouth.

"Knock, knock," someone jokingly spoke from the doorway as a couple sets of knuckles hit the door.

Naruto pulled away, blushing while Itachi smirked, before looking over to see the smiling twin faces. "Taku!" he enthusiastically yelled. "Riku! Haven't seen you guys in two weeks!"

"Had a mission," Taku said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Some trouble down in Mist," his twin added.

"Trouble is all gone now!" they finished together.

"Will you two stop that?" Naruto sighed before getting a little curious. "What was the trouble?"

"Pack of wild wolf demons running a little too close to the human village there," Riku replied, crossing his arms behind his head.

"We have to make sure wild demons stay away from humans so we can remain a secret," Taku stated, going into the same posture as his twin.

"It would be very bad news if demons were found out by the human kind and have them searching for any other demon around," they said in unison before both let out a low sigh.

"So how are you today, Naruto?" Taku asked, dropping his arms as he went over to the pregnant blond, his brother right behind him.

"Other than everyone scaring me enough that I might just pop this baby out in fright, I'm good," Naruto replied with a joking glare towards Itachi, who just shrugged and went over to the bed.

"People getting to you while you're writing again?" Riku asked, sitting down next to the desk before leaning his head against the wood. Naruto nodded a couple times, glaring towards Itachi.

"That must get really annoying," Taku commented, sitting by his brother.

"How about the demon inside you two mess around with you anatomy and then you two can get pregnant and find out for yourselves," Naruto jokingly suggested before the two got thoughtful looks on their faces. "You two better not!"

"We're playing," Taku reassured, patting Naruto's knee.

"Emo Kid hasn't been too much of a problem for you, has he?" Riku asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit. Itachi smirked from Sasuke's nickname that the twins gave him.

"Only until Itachi or Kyuubi comes by," the blond sighed, leaning his head back a little bit. "then he argues with them for a bit before giving up and running away from Sakura because she got that feeling that he was in yet another argument."

"That fangirl is scary," the twins commented simultaneously, giving a small shiver.

"Tell me about it," Naruto giggled. "And she was on the same team as me in Konoha!"

The two had shocked looks on their faces before the expressions turned sympathetic. "Poor, Naru-kun," Taku sighed.

"Having to deal with that every mission he went on," Riku added with a couple shakes of his head. "We pity you, Naruto. But we swear that when you're able to go out on mission with us, you'll have the time of your life!"

"I hope I will," Naruto said with a small smile before letting out a low gasp and flew his hand to his large stomach. "Baby won't stop kicking me," he said when he got three pairs of worried eyes.

"Can I feel?" Riku enthusiastically asked, bouncing in his spot. He was always wanting to feel the baby move. Taku just wanted to the first week before finding out that it wasn't the greatest thing in the world and decided to save all his enthusiasm for when the baby was born.

"Sure, go ahead," Naruto replied with a small wave of his hand.

"Yay!" Riku exclaimed before he placed his hands on Naruto's stomach. They were still for a while before the small smile on Riku's face grew. "I can feel it!"

"Save the enthusiasm, Riku," Taku muttered with a roll of his eyes, pulling his twin back down to his spot.

"He can't help it," Itachi stated with a small shrug. "By the way, you two didn't happen to see my little brother or the whore around, did you?"

"Nope," the two replied, shaking their heads.

"They're plotting again?" Naruto asked, blinking a couple times towards his mate.

"Possibly," the Uchiha sighed as he got to his feet. "I'll be back in a while," he added before he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The three were silent for a moment until the twins looked back at Naruto. "Isn't he protective," Taku commented with a small snicker. Naruto hit him on the head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_A lot say that having so many friends around you make you feel comfortable. Not in my opinion. Especially when the friends are all people I consider as family and are afraid I'll pop the next second. The only thing that pops is my temper. Itachi is the only one smart enough to back off when my anger is triggered. The twins tease me. Kara tries to calm me down. And Kyuubi tries to ask me what made me so angry._

'_They weren't the only ones pulling the trigger to my temper. Sasuke was always trying to convince me that I was better off with him than his brother. Always saying that his brother was a psychopath that will stab me in the back when I least expect it. Then there's Sakura. Or as Kyuubi and the twins like to her, the whore. She was yelling at me all the time, demanding to know what Sasuke liked about me so much and why was I taking all his attention away from her. It wasn't my fault the guy was obsessed with me for reasons unknown to anyone but him. Itachi and Kyuubi are still trying to figure out why he likes me so much.'_

"Too bad they haven't found out why," a bored voice met the blonde's ear before he sighed and turned his head to look around the tree he was leaning against. It took a lot of convincing, but he managed to talk Kyuubi into letting him outside into the fresh air. As long as the twins and Itachi were in hearing range and in sight, then he had no problem with it.

"Why do you like me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, glaring towards the younger Uchiha. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taku and Riku watching them. "As far as I'm aware, you were always trying to beat me up. You always called me names. And if I remember correctly, you tried to kill me before. Remember?" He turned back to his story before blinking a couple times and looking back towards the brunet. "How did you know what I wrote when you're over there?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly before tapping his temple.

"What?" Naruto snorted. "You can see from a distance now?" He just shook his head a couple times before looking back at the paper.

"What are you working on?" he asked. "A journal?"

"None of your business," Naruto growled at him, closing the folder before he attempted to get to his feet. The large stomach made it very difficult for him. "**Taku!**" he called out in demon. When Sasuke or Sakura were around, they always spoke to each other in demon. It was fun to annoy them like that. "**Riku! Think you guys can help me out?**"

"**Kid keeping you grounded again?**" Riku joked as the two came over.

Sasuke took a couple steps back. He didn't like the twins. Mainly because they reminded him of Orochimaru. And with the two headed snake demon sealed inside of him, it didn't make him feel any better about the two.

"**You can say that**," Naruto replied with a small chuckle before the two held out their hands. Naruto took them before they gently helped him to his feet. "**Man, I can't wait until this little guy is out. I don't like feeling like I need to rely on other people for help. It makes me feel weak and dependant.**"

"**Well that kid will be dependant on you when it's born**," Taku pointed out with a smile. "**But whenever you need help, don't hesitate to ask. We'll be glad to play the babysitter!**"

"**Yep!**" Riku agreed with the same smile. "**You can count on us when you need a rest!**"

"**Think I can count on you two to help me back inside and away form this nosu?**"Naruto asked, glancing towards Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"**Sure**," Riku replied with a quick nod of his head.

"**We'll make sure to keep this moron away from you!**" Taku added.

Naruto smiled at the twins before they headed inside, leaving behind a confused Sasuke, who was trying to figure out what they were saying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: I no I should have pout more, but I am suffering from writer's block. I plan on the baby being born in the next chapter, but I don't know what 2 rite after that. If any1 has any ideas, plz, tell me and I'll c what I can do. **


	9. Author's Note

**Hello my faithful readers and reviews.**

**First off, I would like to thank you all for supporting my stories that I have not updated in a while. Forgive me with those, but I do have work and I'm suffering serious writer's block on the stories I haven't updated in quite a while.**

**So here's what I'm gonna do. I will put the stories I have not updated on hiatus. I will either put them up for adoption or I will try to rewrite them and make them better. When I figure out what I am going to do with them, the stories will be on hiatus.**

**The stories on hiatus includes:**

Doesn't Matter What You Are

Dragon's Aren't Fairy Tales

Is It Just A Crush?

Lover of a Vampire

Please Come Back

The Marked

The Secret World of the Night

This Is My Story

**The stories that will be slow on updates are the following:**

Child of the Snake Sannin

Dragon Inheritance

Harry Potter The Dragon Prince

High School Drama

Inner Beasts

Kira's Heir

Never Matters

Supernatural Detective

**I thank you for your understanding and if anyone is interested in adopting the stories on hitaus, send me a PM telling me which stories you want. **

**_ONLY THE STORIES ON HIATUS ARE AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION!!!_**

**I may rewrite some of the stories on hiatus since I think I can do a better job on them and if not, then they will either be labeled as abandoned or be put up for adoption. **

**Thank you.**

**~Dragon Ruler 06**


End file.
